A one-way clutch with hydraulic dampening is described in commonly assigned and therefore uncitable U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/796,316, “ONE-WAY CLUTCH WITH DAMPENING” filed Apr. 27, 2007. A blocking plate is disposed between the locking plates of the clutch. The blocking plate is made of unhardened steel to enable the forming of tabs to connect the blocking plate to a fluid blocking plate. Since the blocking plate is unhardened, the forces applied by ramps or other protrusions on the blocking plate during free wheel mode cause wear of the relatively soft blocking plate. Also, the configuration of the blocking plate causes the blocking plate to use extra axial space in the clutch.
Therefore, there has been a longfelt need for a one-way clutch with a more durable blocking plate that required less axial space in the clutch.